I've Come Down With Love
by Clary Morgestern
Summary: Allstar Weekend Fanfic. Adub: Zachary Porter, Cameorn Quiseng, Michael Martinez, and Nathan Darmondy.
1. Chapter 1

It all started out as an ordinary day at work, well, as ordinary as working at Disneyland could possibly be. Working here, no two days were ever the same, but today was different. My shift started at 1, finished at 4, and started back up at 6 and lasted until 9, when the character meet and greets ended for the night. I'm only sixteen, and really tiny, so I always end up dressed up either as Alice, or Tinkerbell.

Anyway, It was mid-January, and it wasn't a peak-day, so not that many people were there. I wasn't expecting much, some tantrums, boogery noses, a cute boy being dragged over to meet me by his little sister, maybe someone I knew. But this? I there was no way I had been expecting this.

It was around three, and the line to meet Tinkerbell, Silvermist, and the rest of the gang had long died out. There were around four groups in line waiting to get their picture taken with one of us, and I was standing on my knees smiling next to a little girl dressed up just like me when I saw them. The four of them walked into Pixie Hollow laughing, the sunshine spilling out from the leaves overhead and sparkling onto them. Well, maybe that was a bit much, but they certainly made an entrance.

They patiently waited their turn in line, laughing and cracking jokes while I signed autographs, took pictures and talked to the kids. Then it was their turn up. I was awestruck, I just hope it didn't register on my face. The four of them walked onto the platform where we stood, and smiled at us. I stepped forward, a huge grin on my face.

"Hi there, my name's Tinkerbell, and these are my friends, Vidia, Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, and Terrence." I said, introducing them and gesturing to them as it had been ingrained into my mind over the past few weeks.

Nathan stepped up first and waved. "I'm Nathan. Nice to meet you, Tinkerbell." He said and winked, fully knowing that I wasn't actually Tinkerbell.

Mikey hifived me as he jumped up and shouted. "I'm M&M, Michael Martinez in the houseeee, yo!"

Zach and Cameron walked up last and Zach pushed through his friends so he could introduce himself and Cameron. "My name is Zach, and this here is Cameron, who was wondering if he could inquire about obtaining some pixie dust." Zach said, laughing, causing Cameron to elbow him.

Cameron. Oh, Cameron. He ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back before extending his hand towards mine. I gingerly put mine into his and shook his hand, still unable to believe that I was meeting Allstar Weekend. "Actually," Cameron said, smiling. "It would be pretty neat to fly. But Nah, M&M over there wanted to take a picture with Peter, but we couldn't find him. Figured Tinkerbell was the next best thing."

I had to keep my cool, I was working after all. "Peter, huh?" I said, stamping my foot indignantly and turning around, crossing my arms. "Why don't you go find _Wendy_, I'm sure she knows all about where Peter is."

Silvermist, who was really one of my co-workers, Lindsey, who also loved Allstar Weekend, came over and put a hand on my solder. "Tink, I know leaving Peter was hard, but don't take it out on them," she said, smiling and gesturing towards them.

"Oh, right." I said, giggling. "Blazing bells, what a terrible first impression you all must have of me."

Zach laughed in that easy-going way of his that I had only seen through the computer until now. "Nah, 'course not, Tink."

Nathan looked back at me. "So, can we take a picture with you?"

I could hardly believe it. THEY were asking for a picture? With ME? It was surreal. "Oh, of course you can." I said, smiling.

Zach looked over at the photographer. "Can we have one with all of the fairies, and one with just Tink?" He asked kindly, smiling and nodding his thanks when the photographer agreed.

I stood in between Cameron and Nathan, very aware of Cameron's arm draped around my wait, and Nathan's around my shoulder. We took the pictures, and my "fairies stood off to the side, while I posed with Allstar Weekend some more.

They were figuring out how to pose when Cameron exclaimed that he had an idea. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and his other behind my knees and swiftly picked me up, like it was no big deal. I didn't weigh much, but the wings on my back much have been awkward to hold, yet he did it with such ease. He smiled down and me and I blushed. The photographer was snapping pictures like crazy, assuming he could probably make some money off of pictures of them.

Cameron lifter me up, closer to his face. "You know . . . for a girl dressed up like a fairy, you are . . . kinda . . . cute." He whispered to me, stumbling over his words. I blushed again and a reply was on my lips, but then Mikey had to ruin it.

Mikey whistled. "And does this mean Cameron finally gets a girl?"

Cameron turned bright red and put me back down. "Michael Martinez, you are just jealous you didn't think of it first." He said, trying to maintain some of his "swag," that Mikey had so unceremoniously taken away from him.

I was probably about as red as Cameron. I brushed my dress back down to normal and turned to them. "I shouldn't be playing around humans, in any case. If Queen Calrion finds out that I've been hanging around you humans _again_, she might not let me go to the mainland this spring!" I said, shaking my thoughts of CAMERON QUISENG HOLDING ME, and focused back on my job.

"Fine, fine, we'll spare you the trouble you might get into because of us." Zach said, his adorable crooked smile still on his lips. "You've just got to take one more picture with us."

I nodded. "Alright, but watch out for the flash on that camera, it's almost brighter than Iridessa's light beams!" I exclaimed, smiling over in her direction.

Zach had been whispering something to Cameron, and now they were arguing over it, whatever it was. I stood between Zach and Cameron, with Mikey and Nathan standing behind them, since they were the tallest. Mikey whispered something into Cameron's ear as well, though I didn't catch it, and Cameron turned around and shook his head, still smiling.

The photographer knelt on the ground and put his camera up to his face. "Ready?" He asked. We were all just smiling, my elbows propped up on Cameron and Zach's shoulders, and their arms around my waist, Nathan and Mikey making funny faces in the background. "One . . . Two . . ." The photographer counted.

Beside me, Cameron was moving around, he seemed jittery, almost nervous. Like he was going to do something he didn't know if he could do or not. But then he took a deep breath and collected whatever thoughts were jumbled inside of his head.

"Three," the photographer said, the first pre-flash going off. Then, Cameron Quiseng kissed my cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe it. He kissed me. Cameron Quiseng, kissed me. Well, it was only on the cheek, so it wasn't _strictly_ kissing, but he had kissed me!

I honestly don't know what I looked like in that picture. Surprised, shocked, excited? I didn't know, and the photographer wouldn't let Zach see it, saying he wasn't allowed to, or something. He ripped off 7 wristbands, one for every picture he had taken, and handed them to Zach.

Mikey clapped at Cameron. "Nice try, Cameron. I guess this means you may have some swag, yeahhh? Just not as much as me because I am so hot!" Cameron didn't reply, he just blushed.

"Your pictures will be available in the photo stand on Main Street after 5 o'clock." The photographer said, turning back to his camera.

"Thank you," Zach said kindly, taking the pile of wristbands and shoving them into his pocket and turning back to his friends. "So where to now?"

Mikey looked around. " I say we take on the Matternhorn while we are over here so I can show off my swag while the rest of you scream like girls. Yeahhhhh."

Nathan nodded. "Sounds good to me. Cameron?"

Cameron hadn't said anything yet, he was just kinda looking off into space, not really paying attention. He hadn't really said anything since he kissed me on the cheek. He just stood there with his hands in his pockets, looking absolutely adorable. He looked at Nathan. "Yeah, man?"

Nathan rolled his eyes jokingly. "Too busy worrying about trying to get your very first Valentine?" He said it jokingly, but there was a flash of hurt in Cameron's eyes, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. Being 20 and never dated anyone must be tough. Especially when all of your friends seem to have been dating people since they were in middle school. Nathan saw it, though. "Just messing with you, bro. Did you wanna take on Matterhorn with 'swag-master' over there?"

Cameron laughed it off and smiled. "Yeah, sure thing."

Zach looked over at me, like he knew something I didn't. "Hey Tink, are you up for a ride with us?"

I shook my head. I was still at work, after all. "Oh, Zach, of course I'd _love_ to," I said, exaggerating my words with hand motions like I always did, even more often now, since I was working here at Disney. "But I simply _can't_. I am much too short to fit the height requirement. And I am almost out of pixie dust."

Zach nodded. "Then maybe another time." He said, giving me that heart-melting crooked smile of his. "We'll be sure to catch you before you use up all of your pixie dust."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want you miss a chance at a swaggalicious ride with someone as hot as me." Mikey said, pointing at himself.

"Goodbye, Tinkerbell." Nathan said, giving me a hug.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Peace little pixie pal." Mikey said, giving me a hug as well.

"We'll be sure to visit you again." Zach said, as I hugged him goodbye. "Because you haven't signed my autograph book yet." He said and smiled.

"You haven't given it to me to sign!"

"I know. That's because I forgot it back at home." Zach said smiling and stepped away from me.

Cameron stepped up next and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back, wondering if he was even allowed to kiss me. Characters weren't supposed to do anything like that, but I wasn't sure if visitors were allowed to do that to characters. I'm sure it wasn't _allowed_, but I don't think there was a specific rule about it.

"You know," I whispered to Cameron while we were hugging, "for a famous bassist, your pretty cute yourself, Cameron Quiseng."

I smiled at him as we stopped hugging. He smiled back at me, and laughed. "I wish I knew where you came up with that."

"You know," I said, giggling, "I would be a funny-talent fairy, if there was one."

"Then I guess it's a good thing there isn't one, or you'd give all the other ones a run for their money." He said, still smiling, pulling me in for another hug. "Do you think we can meet up later, to go on a few rides and hang out or something?" He whispered to me, thankfully knowing that no one else could hear this, especially my co-workers.

I stood up on my tiptoes and whispered my response to him. "I'll meet you in front of Sleeping Beauty's castle around 4:30, and we can work out something then."

He smiled at me and turned around to his friend, walking out of Pixie Hollow. Before they exited out from under the flower, Cameron turned around and winked at me, and my heart leaped. I was meeting up with Allstar Weekend later today. Cameron Quiseng told me I was cute. I hugged them all. I could have died right then and been happy. But I now had to wait another hour of pretending to be Tinkerbell before I could meet them. And I had to face my co-workers. If they had heard anything, I could be fired, right then and there.

I took a deep breath and turned around, to face them. Lindsey, who was dressed up as Silvermist, tapped her foot expectantly. "What just happened?" she whispered as we waited for more people to come up and meet us.

"I didn't do anything back to him, I swear." I said, holding my hands up. "He kissed me, I didn't even know they were allowed to do that."

"They aren't." Lindsey said, annoyed. She wished that they had singled her out like that, too. "But your lucky they didn't do anything that could have gotten you in trouble, like tell you to meet up with them later and you'd take them everywhere they weren't supposed to be."

I nodded, looking away from her. "Yeah, lucky me, I guess." There were more families gathering in line. I walked away from Lindsey and to the line of families, smiling and giving a little boy dressed up in a pirate costume a hug.

Just one more hour. I told myself. Just one more hour.


	3. Chapter 3

One hour and 36 families later, we waved goodbye to the families and headed back to Toontown. We walked through the gates at the base of the mountains in the back, and set off to the character room. It was a big building, considering how many characters there were, with two locker rooms and bathrooms on each side, a huge hair, costume, and makeup studio in the back, and a conference hall in the middle.

I headed back to the studio and unclipped the wig, putting the numerous amount of bobby pins onto the shelf the mirror had. I slid off the wig and stuck it back on it's stand pulling off the wig cap as well, and sliding it into the drawer with my name on it with the bobby pins. I slid my hair out of the knot it was in and shook it, my blonde hair framing my face once again. I opened the drawer again and pulled out a few bobby pins, pinning back my bangs and a few other fly away hairs. I closed the drawer and headed to the locker room, deciding to leave the make-up on, instead of having to come back in a half hour to have it re-done, instead of coming back for a quick touch-up later.

I hurried into the huge locker room and found my locker, spinning the combination as fast as I could. I pulled out the lock and looked up at the clock. 4:15. I could do this. I could get changed and run over to the castle in fifteen minutes, I thought as I unhooked the wings from the back of my jacket and setting them down on the bench behind me gently, slipping off the green flats as I did so. I unzipped the jacket and dress and quickly changed into a flowy pink top, jeans, and black ballet flats.

I shoved my phone into my pocket, putting on my gold locket and class ring, and slammed the locker shut, checking that it was locked. I grabbed the jacket, dress, tights, shoes, and wings and ran them back to the studio, hanging the wings, jacket and dress up on the hangers in the Pixie Hollow dresser, and putting the tights and shows on the bottom of it.

I closed the dresser and walked out of the building quickly, waving at the man working the security box. I walked through the gates under the mountain and stepped into Toontown. Glancing on at my phone, I saw that it was 4:24. I didn't want to be early, but I didn't want to be late. I didn't even know if they were actually going to remember that they were meeting me there. In any case, I took a deep breath and walked through Toontown at a normal pace, and was at the carousel outside the castle within 5 minutes. I was at the back of the castle, and walked through it to the front, taking another deep breath while I was walking through, preparing myself for disappointment – that they weren't there and I'd gotten my hopes up for nothing.

But as I walked up the archway in the front, I saw the four of them standing over at the edge of the pond, leaning over the edge. Cameron was holding a yellow flower from one of the bushes and was twirling it between his fingers. "Are you sure that she actually agreed to meet up with you?" Nathan said. "I don't mean to sound mean, but you might just be setting yourself up for disappointment."

Cameron shook his head, ripping off one of the flower petals. "She said she'd meet me here."

"Cameron," Zach said. "You don't even know her name, I think your overthinking this whole thing."

He sighed, dropping the flower into the pond. "Your right," he said, turning around to face me.

"Cameron?" I said, and smiled nervously, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

Cameron blushed, and smiled back at me. "Hey, your . . . here." He said, stumbling over his words.

"Yeah," I said, looking down at my feet. "It took awhile to get off the wig."

Cameron looked up at the castle, not knowing what to say, either. Mikey stepped up beside Cameron and broke the awkward silence. "Hey, baby girl, where did all your fairy swag go?" He said, keeping that same playful tone there always was in his voice.

I looked up and laughed at him. "Back in the vault of secrets." I said smiling. "With Peter."

Mikey laughed and elbowed Cameron. "I like this one."

"Sorry," said biting my lip and sticking out my hand. "I never introduced myself. My name's Tiffany."

Cameron shook my hand. "I'm Cameron."

I smiled as he slowly dropped my hand. "Yeah, you told me earlier."

Nathan looked over Cameron's shoulder. "You sure that's your name? You really look a lot like a Tinkerbell to me."

"Really?" I said laughing. "I get that a lot, for some reason." I pulled on one of his dreadlocks gently. "And you know, you kinda of look a lot like a Nathan, for some reason."

Nathan smiled. "I get that a lot too. But personally, I think I look a lot more like a Zachary."

Zach laughed. "Really? I get more of a Michael Martinez vibe from you."

Michael shook his head. "Nah, bro, he don't got enough swag to be me, yeahhh!"

Cameron laughed at looked at me expectedly. "So is there anything you recommend, ma petite fée?"

"De mon chéri bien sȗr." I said, smiling up at his surprised face. I don't think he knew I knew French anymore than I knew he did. He blushed and I looked up at the castle behind me. I turnned back around and looked at them. "Well, what haven't you been on, yet?

Zach shrugged. "We've really only been on Space Mountain, Matternhorn, the Teacups, Screaming California, Pirates of the Caribbean, and the Haunted Mansion."

"You haven't been on Indiana Jones yet?" I ask, surprised.

Nathan shook his head. "The line was too long. Even the fast pass lane was too long. We all have short attention spans."

I looked at my phone, checking the time. 4:45. "Well, my . . . friend, Phillip, works the ride. His shift ends at five, so if we hurry, he might let us on right away."

Cameron nodded. "I'm game, are you guys down?"

Zach, Nathan, and Mikey all looked at each other, as if debating a secret. Zach spoke up. "Actually, I think I'll have to pass, all the sudden stops and turns give me motion-sickness."

Nathan patted Zach on the back. "I'll stay with Zach, we don't want him getting lost and running off, now do we?"

Cameron shrugged. "That's fine, we can meet up with out on Splash Mountain or something?"

Mikey shook his head. "Nah, bro, I'm gonna stay here and give some swag tips to the Mad Hatter over there, if you know what I mean. He don't got much, obviously."

I looked up at Cameron. "It's just us, if that's cool with you?" He asked, looking down into my eyes.

With his gorgeous sea-foam green eyes staring at me, full of hope, there was no other answer. "Yeah, that's totally fine." I said

"We'll meet you all on Splash Mountain in a half hour or so, then?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, sure thing," Mikey, Nathan and Zach replied, laughing at an inside joke.

Cameron and I said goodbye to the rest of them, and headed off to ride Indiana Jones. I think they just tried to set us up. Which means, I'm sort of but not really, nothing official, he's just amazing, kind of on a not real date, with Cameron Quiseng.


	4. Chapter 4

Cameron and I started talking on our way over to Indiana Jones, my skin tingling where his arm brushed past mine. "So," I said as we walked under the castle. "What's your favorite color?"

Cameron faked a gasp. "So you mean you don't know?" He asked, jokingly. I shook my head, and he continued. "Orange." He said and smiled at me, pointing to his bright orange shirt.

I blushed, and looked at him. He was gorgeous. His brown curly hair was messy and whipped around by the wind, and his beautiful green eyes were shining and filled with happiness. His smile was perfect, and he looked adorable in his orange shirt, black jeans, and black converse with orange laces.

"Can you guess what mine is?" I asked, laughing and looking up at him.

He looked at me, eyes following me up and down. "Oh my, perhaps is it pink?" He asked in his cute yet corny British accent, raising and eyebrow and smiling at me.

I pushed him lightly away from me. "Lucky guess." I said, smiling.

Cameron laughed, falling back into step with me, his elbow brushing mine ever so softly. I wanted to hold his hand, the way it kept dangling there next to mine expectantly. But I knew I was getting ahead of myself, and that he didn't like me the way I liked him. Hell, he didn't even know me.

"So," I started to ask, my words beginning to run together. "What brought you guys to Disneyland?"

Cameron shrugged. "To be honest, I don't really know. We have the next week off of tour before we start up again, and we just all decided to come up here. You know, see if you could find any cool celebrities."

"Like Selena Gomez?" I asked, laughing, remembering the time she had walked into Pixie Hollow expectantly, and then abruptly left, apparently deciding the line was too long.

Cameron tensed up beside me. He didn't laugh, or crack a smile. I struck a nerve, apparently. "Yeah, I guess."

I bit my lip, unsure of what to say. We walked a couple hundred more feet before he looked at me again. "Did you always want to be a musician when you grew up?" I blurted out, not wanting to stand the awkward silence any more.

He looked over at me and the corner of his lips tugged into a small smile. "I guess so," he started. "I've been playing music all my life, but up until high school, I kind of always wanted to be a fire-fighter." He finished, blushing.

"That's cute." I said, smiling at him. "I mean, that's . . . really cool." I covered up, not believing I actually said that. "I wish I had known what I actually wanted to be before high school."

He looked at me. "Why? Is Tinkerbell not a satisfactory enough job?"

I shook my head. "No, it's not that, but I mean a real career. When I was little . . . I always wanted to grow up and become a princess." I finished, more embarrassed than Cameron was.

He put his hand on my face and looked into my eyes and smiled. "Well, you can always be a princess for me."

I smiled back at him. "I don't mind firefighters." I said, giggling. "But you know what I really always wanted to be?"

Cameron looked at me, and we started walking again. "What's that?"

I sighed. " A baker. You know, baking extravagant wedding cakes and making crepes and cupcakes, frosting gingerbread men until 3 in the morning during Christmas time."

He looked at me, "Then go for it, Tiffany. You can reach your dreams, take it from me. I did."

I shook my head. "No, I can't be a baker. I'm allergic to dairy and can't have sugar, so I'd never be able to taste it. I'd be stuck trusting my friend's biased opinions about how my food tastes."

"Well you know what?" He asked me, poking my nose gently. "I think you'd make an amazing baker, either way. Plus, then you could send me free pastries."

I elbowed him and laughed. "Of course, it's all in it for you." I said as we walked into the exit of Indiana Jones and up to the line. I found Phillip and called him over.

I told Cameron to wait around the corner for me, while I went up to go talk to Phillip. I wasn't proud about what I was about to do or anything, I just really didn't want Cameron having that impression of me. I just am the type of girl who doesn't mind toying with boy's emotions for her own personal benefit, not that I thought about Cameron that way, but Phillip was . . . a different matter. I guess that would come back to haunt me later.

"Phillip," I sang out sweetly, as he walked over towards me.

"Tiffany, hey." He said, smiling. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, actually," I said smiling at him, grabbing his hand in both of mind and biting my lip, holding back a smile. "I have this . . . friend, you see. He's from a famous band, and if he waits in line, he is gonna end up mobbed by fan-girls. So do you think, you could . . . I don't know, put us on the ride right now?" I asked, flipping my hair over my shoulder and looking up at him. Yeah, yeah, it wasn't right to be messing with his emotions like this, but it wasn't like I did it often or anything.

Phillip looked at me, at the ride, and then back at me. He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled at me. "Anything for you, Tiffany."

"Thanks Phillip!" I said, hugging him. "Your the best!" I yelled running back to get Cameron.

He was waiting where I had told him to stay, just in case, and looked up and smiled at me. "Come on," I said smiling, grabbing his hand and pulling him to where Phillip was standing. I was pulling his hand a little too hard, I guess, because when I abruptly stopped at the gate, Cameron crashed into me. I was pushed up against the "cave" wall, and he was pressed against me, hands on either side of my face against the wall, where he had fallen. I could feel his body touching mine - his was warm against me. He looked at me and I looked back at him; our breathing was the only sound I could hear, despite the laughing and chatter coming from the line. His face was only a few inches from mine, and I yearned to pull him closer to myself and kiss him, to close the gap that was so small, yet so big.

And then, Cameron was slowly leaning in, closer and closer.


	5. Chapter 5

My hands were on his chest, and I was holding onto his shirt, bringing him closer to me. His face was right in front of mine, his eyes locked on mine. He closed his eyes and I started to close mine. His lips were just about to touch mine, when someone called my name. Cameron jumped backwards and stepped aside, his face turning red.

Phillip stood at the corner, embarrassed, and running his hand through his hair. "Tiffany, I can, um, let you guys on now, if you . . . want."

Cameron was looking at his feet, hand in his pockets. I looked at him, and then back at Phillip. I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, that'd be amazing."

Phillip walked over to the gate and unlocked it, letting me and Cameron pass through. There was an empty car there, and Cameron and I got in, buckling the seatbelts. Phillip checked our seatbelts and sent the car on it's way, plunging he two of us into darkness.

"So," I said, awkwardly as the ride began, winding us through the cave. "How long before you guys go back on tour again?"

Cameron sighed. "We start up again at the end of next week. We're touring with The Ready Set, but I don't think we'll be back to California until March."

I nodded, though I doubted he could see, considering that I couldn't see his face, even though he was right next to me. "Well then, I just might have to get tickets to that show."

"I think you just might have to." Cameron said, laughing. "So, Tiffany, how old are you?"

I blushed, knowing very well that there was a slight age difference. "I'm . . . I'm sixteen." I said, feeling butterflies in my stomach.

"Oh," Cameron said. "I'm almost 21 . . ."

"Well, I'm almost 17, but let's not get ahead of ourselves, now."

I could hear his easygoing laugh. "So then your what, a sophomore?"

I pretended to sound offended. "Of course not, I'm a junior. "

"Oh, my mistake." Cameron said, poking my arm.

I smiled at him, a sarcastic response on my tongue when the car reached the giant snake that lashes out at you. It caught me by surprise and I screamed, turning into his side. He put his arms around me and laughed softly. "You know," he said, "If you wanted me to hug you so badly, you could have just said so. You didn't have to use the ride as an excuse, I would have hugged you anyways."

I rested my head on his shoulder. "I guess you just saw through my entire plan." I said, laughing.

"Well, don't feel bad, it was a quite excellent plan." Cameron said, laughing.

The car had stopped and the boulder was rolling towards us. I hadn't actually been on this ride for awhile, and in my defense, it seemed pretty real. I screamed, and buried my face in Cameron's shoulder, and he he just laughed, wrapping his arms more tightly around me.

We stayed like that for the rest of the ride, with me hiding behind Cameron. The ride stopped and Cameron took his arms off of me. "Tiffany," he said, unbuckling his seatbelt and standing up. "The ride is over. You can uncover your eyes now."

I looked up and blushed. "Right." I said, unbuckling my seatbelt and following Cameron off of the ride. We walked out of the attraction, his hand brushing against mine every once in a while.

We walked over to the giant bay that surrounded Tom Sawyer Island, and his hand brushed mine again. I laced my fingers through his and looked up him. He smiled back at me, and pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear. "We should probably head over to Splash Mountain. Zach is probably standing at the entrance, tapping his foot, wondering why it's taking us so long to get over there."

I smirked at him. "I can think of a couple of reasons why it's taking us so long to get over there."

Cameron laughed and looked down at me, grabbing my other hand. "Oh yeah? Care to explain one to me?"

"Of course," I said, pulling him closer to me and standing up on my toes. I leaned in to kiss him, and at the last second, kissed his cheek. "Just kidding, we can walk around the back and surprise them." I whispered in his ear, turning to smile at him.

Cameron was blushing, and looked as adorable as ever. He elbowed me gently. "Your such a little tease," He said, smiling.

I laughed and we started walking around the side of the bay, his hand still in mine. "So," I said as we walked around the crowd of little kids in line to meet Tiana. "Does the amazing Allstar Weekend have any new songs coming out soon?"

Cameron laughed. "Yeah, we have a few new songs, and a new music video that are coming out when we're on tour, but I don't know when we are going to have a new album. Nathan and Zach know more about that then I do."

"Do I get to hear it?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, you get to hear it right now, with only me, and with no instruments," he said laughing.

"Well, now I'm excited." I said, smiling at him.

"Just kidding, I'm not actually going to sing it to you." He whispered in my ear.

I let go of his hand and crossed my arms. "And why not?"

Cameron laughed. "Awe, you look cute when your mad." He uncrossed my arms and held my hand again. "Why won't I sing it to you? Well first off I may not be allowed to, and secondly, I can't sing, believe it or not."

We were finally to Splash Mountain, but there was no sign of Mikey, Nathan, or Zach, so Cameron and I sat down on a bench next to the lake. "It's not like I can sing either, so I think you should just sing it to me."

Cameron ran his fingers through his hair and looked at me. "Are you sure?"

I smiled at him and grabbed his other hand as well. "Positively."

He smiled back at me and took a deep breath. "I'm so in love with you, my mind is set on you, this time and every time, I just can't get enough of you." Cameron sang to me. I knew that it was "Here With You," but every note he sang was beautiful, even though his voice was shaky and off-key at times. It didn't matter, his voice was a million times better than Zach's could ever be to me. I was sitting there, grinning like an idiot at him, and he looked up and me and smiled as he sang. "And when I'm stuck at home, they think I'm all alone, don't know what I would do if they knew was here with you, here with you, here with you. Don't know what I would do, if they knew I was here with you." He looked down at his hands as he finished, blushing.

I smiled and hugged him. "That was the best version of 'Here With You' that I've ever heard."

He wrapped his arms around me and sighed. "I guess you've heard it before, huh? Well, there goes my sophisticated charm."

I put my head on his chest and smiled. "You'll always have your 'sophisticated charm.'"

Cameron laughed. "Yeah, I can always just rely on that and my dashing good looks."

I raised my head up and looked at him. "Yeah, you always can. And your singing, which for the record is a million times better than Zach's."

Cameron smiled at me. "You think so?"

"I know so." I said, looping my arms around his neck.

He pulled me closer to him, closing the gap between us. "The guys still aren't here, so if there's anything you wanna do while we wait . . ."

"Well, there is one thing I want to do."

"I think I know," Cameron said, leaning in to kiss me. Finally, he was going to kiss me. Cameron was going to kiss me. But then, at the last second, he kissed my cheek instead. "Just kidding," he whispered in my ear. "We can go on Pirates of the Caribbean."

I looked at him and smiled. "You know," I whispered back, "I think I have a better idea."

"Bring it." Cameron said, smirking at me.

And then it finally happened. I kissed Cameron Quiseng.


End file.
